


You Lost Your Self-Esteem Along The Way

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Drabble Meme [17]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Depression, Drabble, F/M, Shout It Out Era, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This comes from a meme in which you turn your music player on and put it on shuffle. You then write a story within the time frame limit of the song and also based on that song. The song I had was “Fake It” by Seether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Lost Your Self-Esteem Along The Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is old and from 2012. I just found it on my tumblr.

Zac sighed as he sat on the bus. He hadn’t showered in a week. To be honest he didn’t have the energy to shower right now. He was depressed and he missed home.

Taylor walked back to the back and frowned seeing Zac sitting on the couch. “Still missing home huh?” he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Zac nodded as he looked over at Taylor, “Yeah I am…it’s funny I go out on stage pretending to be happy yet I am depressed behind the scenes. I guess I can fake with the best of anyone,” he said sadly, his mind drifting to Kate and his kids.

Taylor nodded knowing what Zac was going through. He missed his own family back home at times. “Best not to wallow in pity Zac,” Taylor said turning and going to his bunk.


End file.
